This invention relates generally to valves, and, more particularly to a low friction servo valve capable of operating with a minimal input signal or force.
It is becoming increasingly necessary in areas of high technology such as in aircrafts, rockets, or other such propulsion systems to provide power assist valves for the operation thereof, in for example, the actuators. Heretofore, this was accomplished through the use of valves which were machined to extremely high tolerances and which required complex mechanisms therein for assisting in the transfer of an input load or signal to an output signal. In so doing, the reliability of the valves left much to be desired. In many areas, the utilization of actuators were in extremely sensitive and critical areas of operation and therefore any unreliability of a valve associated with the actuators in many instances created the basic problems associated with the actuator itself. Therefore, as technology advances it becomes more and more necessary to provide a servo valve which is capable of reliably assisting in transferring an input load into a useable output, in for example, aircraft actuators or the like.